


По ту сторону галеры

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Темному дворецкому"/Black Butler [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Золотой ключик или приключения Буратино - А. Толстой | The Adventures of Buratino - Aleksey Tolstoy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: За дверью, которая открывается золотым ключиком, скрывается множество других дверей...
Relationships: Карабас-Барабас/Мальвина, Мальвина/Пьеро, Пьеро/Коломбина
Series: Фанфики по "Темному дворецкому"/Black Butler [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451488
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава первая, в которой Говорящий сверчок предостерегает, а Мальвина поступает по-своему

Почему, ну почему она не послушалась совета Говорящего сверчка? Он ведь говорил ей, что их новый театр – волшебный, живой, здесь могут происходить странные вещи, и не всегда – хорошие. Он даже сказал, почему-то понизив при этом свой скрипучий голос до шепота, что за той дверью, что открыл Буратино золотым ключиком, находится… Что же там находится-то, а? Мальвина забыла это слово, такое странное. Не то «шлейф», не то «бурнус». А может, «груз». Или вообще «мусс». Но ей все равно было непонятно, почему этого нужно бояться.  
  
И вообще, Мальвину совершенно не интересовало, что здесь находилось раньше. Она бесстрашно пришла в театр ночью, потому что была полна решимости пойти до конца и выследить этого изменника, этого негодяя Пьеро, разбившего ее кукольное сердце. С некоторых пор она заметила, что он поет свои романсы Коломбине, а та и рада – кокетничает с ним напропалую. Окончательно разбили сердце Мальвине простодушные слова тупого Арлекина: «А давай ты будешь со мной, ты же теперь свободная!»  
  
Она терпеть не могла рыжих – ей нравились изысканные брюнеты вроде Пьеро. Гадалка на ярмарке как-то предсказала ей, что ее судьбой станет «пиковый король», то есть, как объяснила она Мальвине, солидный брюнет, имеющий вес в обществе. А у Пьеро волосы как раз были черные – роскошного оттенка воронова крыла!  
  
Мальвина абсолютно не верила в те гадкие слухи, которые распускал Арлекин – о том, что на самом деле Пьеро банальный шатен, а волосы красит. Для чего? А для того же, для чего и пудрится безбожно – чтобы выглядеть романтичным и несчастным. Дамам, мол, такое очень нравится. Сама Мальвина определяла внешность Пьеро гораздо более возвышенно – «байронический герой», но Арлекина тошнило от умных терминов, так что спорить с ним не имело смысла. Да и вообще говорить с ним было бессмысленно – он все разговоры с представительницами противоположного пола всегда сводил к одному и тому же, за что не раз получал по морде. Впрочем, иногда он получал совсем другое – как раз то, чего, собственно, и хотел. Но не от Мальвины, о нет… Она не из таких.  
  
И все же насчет солидности Пьеро Мальвина сомневалась. Эта часть предсказания проявлялась пока не очень наглядно. Тощую и высокую фигуру Пьеро меньше всего можно было назвать солидной – Буратино и то выглядел крепче, не говоря уже об Арлекине с его плебейской широкой костью. Разве что если понимать не в смысле внешности… Но изысканная, утонченная и артистичная натура Пьеро тоже как-то не вязалась с понятием солидности.  
  
Да и с его весом в обществе пока было не все ясно. Буратино постоянно внушал им, что в труппе все равны, и категорически отказывался признавать Пьеро звездой их театра, хотя все актеры прекрасно знали, что целая орава молодых (и не очень молодых) зрительниц регулярно ходит сюда именно «на Пьеро» – и вынуждены были мириться с этим. Конечно, от этой местечковой популярности было еще далеко до всемирной славы, но Мальвина была готова ждать сколько угодно, пока ее возлюбленный широко прославится как актер. Ну, или как автор стихов и исполнитель романсов. Ах, какой же она была дурой! Безмозглой фарфоровой дурой… Стыдно вспомнить.  
  
Между тем Арлекин, который не понимал отказов ни с первого раза, ни с десятого, по-прежнему приставал к ней, не обращая внимания даже на Артемона, который, как мог, защищал ее. Однажды этот жалкий фигляр в клетчатом чуть было не разорвал корсаж ее любимого муслинового платья – белого, в мелкий голубой цветочек, которое так шло к ее волосам. В тот момент Мальвина впервые в жизни с тоской вспомнила о Карабасе, который прекрасно усмирял этого рыжего наглеца своей плеткой-семихвосткой.  
  
После истории с золотым ключиком, когда жизнь театра наконец-то наладилась, Мальвина быстро забыла о своем мучителе. Другие куклы гораздо чаще, чем она, вспоминали о бывшем хозяине. Все в городе знали, что потерпев неудачу на театральном поприще, Карабас открыл собственную газету, и это дело пошло у него значительно успешнее. Говорили также, что он стал публиковаться как поэт – со стихами о Прекрасной Даме. Многие верили: а почему бы и нет? В конце концов, стихи мог писать за него и Дуремар – человек образованный, хотя и совершенно пропащий… А Карабас вполне способен платить за стишата. Ему – слава, а Дуремару – гроши на выпивку.  
  
Еще болтали, что Карабас сбрил бороду. Но в такую ерунду, конечно, никто из них не верил. Только Арлекин всех подначивал: а вдруг, мол, правда? Вот хохма, поглядеть бы! Но проверить этот дикий слух не было никакой возможности. Днем куклы были по горло заняты репетициями, так что выбираться на улицу им было некогда, а вечером они играли в спектаклях. А Карабаса и самого нечасто видели на людях: он так увлекся своей газетой, что дневал и ночевал в редакции. В их театр он, ясное дело, не заглядывал. Так что знали о нем куклы только по слухам, которые приносил Буратино после каждого похода к Папе Карло.  
  
Однако Папа Карло тоже говорил с чужих слов – сам-то уже давно не встречал Карабаса. Да и где бы он мог его повстречать? На улицу Папа Карло выходил все реже, проводя дни за работой, а вечера – на скамейке под платаном в собственном дворике, где они с приятелем коротали время за выпивкой. «Буратино пристроен, могу теперь и для себя пожить», – так отвечал он всем, кто пытался намекнуть ему, что не стоит столь часто заглядывать на дно винного кувшина.  
  
Но в целом слухи о бывшем хозяине всплывали в кукольном театре все реже, ведь он уже был их прошлым, которое сейчас стремительно забывалось. Как водится, всех гораздо больше интересовали сплетни о том, что происходило в театре сейчас. В «кукольном ящике», как называли между собой общежитие актеров, поговаривали, что Пьеро и Коломбина бегают по ночам на свидания за кулисами, несмотря на то, что входить в помещение театра ночью категорически запрещено. И Мальвина решилась. Она выследит этого подлеца и… и… и бросит ему в лицо свое венчальное кольцо! Хотя откуда у нее кольцо, да еще венчальное? Ну да ладно, что-нибудь да бросит. Что под руку подвернется.  
  
Мимо спящих товарок по общежитию Мальвина прошла босиком, на цыпочках. Это днем она могла сколько угодно красоваться в туфельках на каблучках, на зависть всем актеркам, особенно этой дуре Коломбине в ее старомодных балетках, а сейчас надо было соблюдать осторожность. Каблучки были тонкими и сильно цокали, так что пришлось пожертвовать этой красотой. Но туфельки Мальвина не оставила у кровати, а сунула под мышку. Разгуливать по театру босиком, даже в отсутствие зрителей, казалось ей святотатством, а кроме того, надо же иметь под рукой что-нибудь, что можно будет бросить в лицо этому подлому певуну Пьеро.  
  
Ключ она потихоньку вытащила из кармана у спящего Буратино: директор не имел привычки запирать дверь в свой кабинет, где обычно и ночевал на диванчике – когда не гостил у Папы Карло. Когда она потянула за цепочку, на которой висел ключ, Буратино всхрапнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Мальвина чуть не взвизгнула от страха, но обошлось…  
  
Единственный, кому она рассказала о своем намерении пойти ночью в театр, был Говорящий сверчок. Сообщила просто на всякий случай – мало ли что. Но тот не понял ее и даже изо всех сил старался остановить – спасибо хоть, не выдал остальным. Но зато все мозги ей запудрил этим своим муссом-бурнусом…


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Коломбина рыдает, а Мальвина отправляется на галеру

За кулисами было темно и пыльно, лишь лунный свет из оконца под потолком слабо освещал нагромождение декораций. Ни в зале, ни на сцене абсолютно никого не было – в этом Мальвина уже успела убедиться. Она поняла, что если где и искать Пьеро и Коломбину, то только за занавесом. Да, они могли быть только там – в этом лабиринте, где даже сами актеры порой рисковали заблудиться, а кто-нибудь чужой так и вообще не смог бы сделать и пары шагов без того, чтобы нечаянно не обрушить себе что-нибудь на голову.  
  
Но и закулисье встретило ее безупречной тишиной. С одной стороны, Мальвине было обидно: зря она притащилась сюда ночью, как последняя идиотка! Но с другой стороны, душу грела мысль, что если вокруг так тихо, то Пьеро и Коломбины тут уж точно нет. А значит, все слухи об их романе – ерунда! Прочие варианты – что парочка затаилась, заслышав ее шаги, или же что эти двое встречаются где-то еще, а вовсе не в здании театра – как-то не пришли ей на ум… Но для собственного успокоения она решила обойти все закоулки и заглянуть в каждый уголок, раз уж все равно пришла сюда. И бодро двинулась вперед, аккуратно лавируя между выступами машинерии и высоченными холстами задников.  
  
Никого по-прежнему не было видно. В тишине слышны были только ее собственные шаги – идти совсем бесшумно не получалось. Ведь передвигаться приходилось почти зигзагами, да к тому же она уже немного устала. Что это? Шорох? Навострив уши, Мальвина забыла о том, что надо смотреть под ноги – и в тот же миг, споткнувшись об огромную декорацию, упала и сильно ушибла колено. Не выдержав, она грязно выругалась: «Вот свинство!» Хорошо, что никто не слышит… У нее сердце ушло в пятки, когда темнота отозвалась ей незнакомым вкрадчивым голосом:  
  
\- Вы ушиблись, моя милая леди? Подайте мне руку, я провожу вас…  
  
Мальвина замерла от ужаса. Сверчок все-таки выдал ее! Но кому? Кто это здесь? Голос был ей абсолютно не знаком. Она хотела отозваться, но от страха не смогла вымолвить ни слова. Между тем за ближайшей кулисой раздался звук чиркнувшей спички, и в следующий момент там заплясал огонек свечи. Глядя, как мечется это маленькое пламя, Мальвина даже удивилась: откуда здесь такой сильный сквозняк? Она была готова думать о чем угодно, только не о незнакомце, чьи тихие шаги были все ближе…  
  
\- Где вы, моя милая леди? – ласково спросил тот же голос, и сквозь страх у Мальвины пробилось удивление. Разве он ее не видит? И тут она сообразила, что уже несколько мгновений как осела прямо на пол, да так и застыла неподвижно, не заботясь ни об ушибленной ноге, которую только что еще и больно подвернула, ни о многослойных кисейных юбках, которые могли перепачкаться в пыли. Незнакомец и впрямь не видел ее! Она затаила дыхание, надеясь, что тихие шаги прошелестят мимо. Но там, по другую сторону большой декорации, кто-то остановился. А потом направился влево – как раз к тому месту, где притаилась она…  
  
Не в силах двинуться с места, Мальвина молча смотрела, как из-за декорации показалась высокая, стройная фигура в синем гвардейском мундире. Надо же, какой красивый мужчина! Кукольный, конечно. Хотя видно, что он изо всех сил старается казаться человеком. Лицо у него было печальное, с тонкими благородными чертами. Куда до него даже Пьеро, первому красавцу их труппы, не говоря уже об Арлекине и прочих!  
  
Вот только волосы… Они были такими же рыжими, как у Арлекина. Не ахти как красиво, конечно, но в принципе, под шляпой их не особо видно. Зато какие глаза! Сиреневые, огромные, в пол-лица! Не то что нахальные зеленые глазищи того же Арлекина. И эта странная мушка в виде королевской лилии на бледной щеке… Положительно, это интригует! А главное, по всему видно, что у него натуральная бледность, а не слой пудры, как у Пьеро.  
  
Красавец подошел совсем близко и наклонился к ней, протянув руку… Мальвина закрыла глаза и решила: будь что будет. Страх прошел как-то сам собой, и его сменило любопытство.  
  
Когда Мальвина пришла в себя, она куда-то пробиралась между декорациями, а незнакомец со свечой вел ее за руку. Его тонкие, но сильные пальцы держали ее руку нежно и в то же время крепко. Это было очень волнующе. Украдкой она разглядывала своего спутника и удивлялась, как мог такой изысканный модник надеть к военному мундиру черный вечерний цилиндр, да еще и с эпатажной алой лентой, пусть даже эта лента и гармонирует с галуном мундира. Она уже расхрабрилась настолько, что хотела спросить его об этом, но тут рыжий гвардеец сказал:  
  
\- Мы пришли, моя милая леди…  
  
Мальвина подняла голову и оглядела декорацию, к которой он ее привел. Это был задник к последнему действию «Прекрасной Елены» Оффенбаха, в которой Мальвина играла заглавную роль. Довольно глупая пьеска, по мнению Мальвины, но Буратино эта вещь очень нравилась, да и публика от приключений Елены была в восторге. На огромном холсте, у берега моря, между античных колонн и тонких кипарисов, виднелась большая галера, на которой Парис увез первую красавицу Трои.  
  
Гвардеец поднял руку и приблизил свечу прямо к холсту. Мальвина испугалась, как бы декорация не вспыхнула, но произошло нечто иное. Над галерой Париса вдруг возникло черное пятно, которое все расширялось и расширялось, пока Мальвина не разглядела, что это не пятно, а дыра. Когда дыра поглотила почти всю середину декорации и дошла почти до пола, гвардеец шагнул туда, в эту тьму, которую не мог рассеять даже свет его свечи. И уже оттуда вновь подал руку Мальвине, безмолвно приглашая ее за собой. Переступая границу холста и делая шаг в неизвестность, Мальвина вдруг вспомнила то слово, которым ее пугал Говорящий сверчок. «Шлюз» – вот как он сказал ей. Но что значит это странное слово? А впрочем, какая уже разница…  
  
Когда дыра свернулась, на холсте вновь проявились античные колонны, кипарисы и галера. Но Мальвины и ее спутника больше не было – ни по эту сторону декорации, ни по ту. В момент, когда они окончательно исчезли, в тишине и темноте закулисья вдруг раздался сдавленный визг, а потом громкий плач. Это сдали нервы у Коломбины, которая вместе со своим возлюбленным пряталась тут же, среди декораций.  
  
\- Успокойся, прошу тебя… – сдавленный голос Пьеро звучал так, словно он играл умирающего героя в какой-нибудь знаменитой трагедии. Но Коломбина рыдала не переставая. А потом, резко умолкнув, взяла себя в руки, оправила растрепанную прическу и платье и решительно сказала:  
  
\- Мы должны все рассказать остальным! Надо вернуть Мальвину!  
  
\- Может, не надо никому говорить? – вот теперь, кажется, Пьеро был по-настоящему перепуган. – Что мы сможем сделать? И вообще никто не сможет… Но зато все узнают о нас… И Арлекин тоже…  
  
\- Даже сейчас ты думаешь только о себе! – возмущенный голос Коломбины огласил весь театр до самой галерки, после чего в темноте раздались быстрые шаги. – Прав был Арлекин, когда называл тебя никчемным! И что я только в тебе находила…  
  
\- Постой, не бросай меня тут! – с ужасом завопил Пьеро, и в темноте затопали уже две пары ног.  
  
Когда все стихло, в зрительном зале раздались тихие, почти бесшумные аплодисменты. Это Говорящий сверчок несколько раз приложил одну к другой свои сухонькие лапки, одобряя порыв Коломбины.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Дорсель поет под шарманку, а Мальвина думает об Эйфелевой башне

Как холодно… И как жестко… И какая тревожная мелодия…  
  
Мальвина открыла глаза. Она лежала в какой-то комнате, все стены которой были сплошь заполнены узкими полками со стоящими на них куклами. Они возвышались стройными рядами аж до потолка – все эти роскошные красавицы в шляпках и без, в летних платьях с оборками и зимних шубках с муфтами, в бальных туфельках, зимних ботинках, на пуантах и даже на коньках… Брюнетки, шатенки, рыжие, блондинки… Одни держали в руках сумочки, другие – зонтики, третьи – букеты цветов из шелка или воска, четвертые – веера…  
  
Заглядевшись на эту разряженную огромную толпу, Мальвина, у которой поначалу глаза разбежались от разнообразных нарядов, обратила внимание на то, что куклы эти – какие-то странные. Они совершенно точно не были обычными бездушными куклами – красивыми неживыми предметами, с которыми играли человеческие девочки и которых держали в своих будуарах дамы. Но и на представителей расы живых кукол – таких, как Мальвина и ее товарищи по театру, они тоже не походили. И дело было даже не в одежде. Их глаза… И их молчание… Было такое ощущение, что им запретили говорить, а им хочется кричать, во все горло кричать о том, как им плохо в кукольном облике… И тут ее пронзила догадка: неужели это люди? Мальвина слышала о подобном, но всегда считала, что это всего лишь сказки. Ее фарфоровое сердце затрепетало от страха.  
  
Только сейчас она наконец пришла в себя настолько, что решила убрать со лба прядь голубых волос, мешающую нормально видеть. Она смахнула волосы правой рукой, отметив при этом, что левая вообще отказывается повиноваться. Мальвина попробовала подняться, но не смогла: у нее свободно двигалась только правая рука, а тело было плотно зафиксировано – попросту говоря, чем-то туго привязано к жесткому ложу.  
  
Судорожно ощупав себя, она оказалась на грани обморока от страха, обнаружив, что лежит абсолютно обнаженная, а левая рука у нее отсутствует. При этом ей совсем не было больно, но от этого было только страшнее. Из-за того, что боли не было, получалось так, словно она так и была создана – с одной рукой. А вдруг потом вместо одной руки у нее станет десять? И это опять-таки будет естественно, а ей опять же ничуточки не будет больно… Мальвине вспомнилось странное выражение «потерять себя», которое она однажды слышала от Папы Карло. Кажется, она наконец поняла, что это значит. Это и есть то самое, что ей сейчас грозит! Из нее преспокойно сделают что угодно, а она бессильна сопротивляться!  
  
Она в ужасе завертела головой по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть что-либо помимо полок с куклами, и увидела справа от себя верхнюю часть резного деревянного шкафа со стеклянными дверцами, в каких люди обычно держат своих кукол и прочие игрушки. Но за дверцами этого шкафа виднелось совсем другое – целая коллекция пугающих инструментов: пилящих, режущих, колющих, сверлящих… Одни из них она видела у Папы Карло, другие – у кукольного доктора, к которому иногда наведывалась подновить оттенок прически или тон лица, а однажды – даже подкрутить коленный шарнир (ох и больно же это, когда тебе колено подкручивают!). Но были здесь и такие инструменты, которых она не видала никогда в жизни. Если бы она могла испугаться еще больше, она бы испугалась. Но дальше было уже просто некуда – она и так замерла от страха, без мыслей и почти без чувств.  
  
Чтобы не смотреть на жуткий шкаф, Мальвина перевела взгляд на большое яркое пятно рядом с ним. Это оказалась шарманка – такая же, как у Папы Карло, только иначе раскрашенная. Шарманка! Музыка! Здесь же звучала музыка! Куда же она подевалась, почему смолкла? Навязчивая такая мелодия, тоскливая и сладостная одновременно… Но лучше уж этот печальный скрип, чем тяжелое, каменное молчание сотен заколдованных кукол.  
  
Размышляя о том, отчего замолкла шарманка, Мальвина вдруг осознала, что смотрит на нее откуда-то сверху. Да и шкаф видит лишь наполовину – верхнюю его часть. Почему она находится так высоко? Разве она лежит не на диване? Хотя, если подумать, диван не может быть таким жестким. И таким холодным… И тут Мальвина поняла, что лежит на столе, на котором чинят кукол! Или, правильнее сказать, на верстаке? Примерно на таком, как в мастерской у Папы Карло. Вот только там она ничуточки не боялась и даже однажды уселась на тот верстак, болтая ногами, когда Папа Карло угощал их с Буратино виноградом. А здесь – совсем не то… Неизвестно, чья это мастерская. Ее тут уже искалечили – отняли руку. А могут и вовсе разобрать на части. И ее не станет. Совсем не станет. Вообще. От этой мысли ей стало дурно, и ряды кукол, которые пялились на нее отовсюду, словно зрители в театре, вдруг отгородились от нее черным занавесом. Мальвина потеряла сознание.  
  
Снова эта тревожная мелодия… Откуда она берется? И куда девается? Мальвина боялась открыть глаза, чтобы шарманка не умолкла, как в прошлый раз. Но сейчас, кроме шарманки, звучал еще и чей-то голос. Тот самый, который позвал ее за собой на галеру Париса то ли сто, то ли двести лет назад… В общем, очень давно.  
  
Рыжий гвардеец! Это он!  
  
Мальвина распахнула глаза и в упор встретила взгляд сиреневых глаз. Гвардеец низко склонился над ней, нахмурив брови. Две рыжих пряди густых прямых волос свисали по сторонам его бледного лица. Мальвина смутилась было, осознав, что лежит перед ним совсем голая, но уже в следующую секунду ей стало не до такой ерунды. Рыжий выпрямился и понес что-то в угол комнаты – и Мальвина с ужасом увидела, что в руках он держал… ее правую ногу. А боли по-прежнему не было.  
  
\- Кто вы? – вскрикнула Мальвина. Точнее, слабо пискнула, хотя думала, что заорала на всю комнату. Тем не менее рыжий расслышал и обернулся, но прежде аккуратно, даже не наклонившись, водрузил куда-то ее ногу – та тихо звякнула фарфором о металл.  
  
\- Разрешите представиться, моя милая леди! Дорсель Кейнс, кукольник, – отозвался он, отвесив ей манерный поклон. При этом он взялся рукой за поля своего цилиндра, и теперь, когда он был без перчаток, Мальвина отчетливо увидела шарнирные сочленения его пальцев. Здесь, в собственных владениях, он уже не старался притворяться человеком.  
  
«Кукольник? Скажите лучше, изувер! Да это чудовище даже хуже Карабаса!» – с ужасом подумала Мальвина. Она хотела спросить, чего ему от нее надо, но сумела только пропищать, обмирая от страха:  
  
\- Я… вы… зачем это всё?  
  
\- Зачем вы и я существуем на этом свете – вопрос, конечно, глубоко философский, – задумчиво протянул Кейнс. – Но вы, моя милая леди, вероятно, хотите узнать, с какой целью я пригласил вас сюда. Охотно отвечу! Я ценитель красоты и люблю доводить все красивое до совершенства. Вы прекрасны, но в моей власти сделать вас еще лучше. Великолепной. Уникальной. Бесподобной!  
  
\- И поэтому вы отрываете мне руки и ноги? – вскричала Мальвина, и голос ее сорвался.  
  
\- Но ведь вам же совсем не больно, да? – мягко ответил он. – Это верный знак, что мы с вами идем правильным путем… Посудите сами: ну что такое фарфор, даже самый красивый, если он хрупок? Совершенство должно быть не только прекрасным, но и неуязвимым.  
  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – пролепетала Мальвина.  
  
Вместо ответа Дорсель Кейнс снова замурлыкал песенку под шарманку:  
  
  
Материалом будет сталь,  
Будет сталь, будет сталь,  
Материалом будет сталь,  
Моя милая леди…  
  
  
Шарманка, между прочим, играла сама по себе, и в другой ситуации это могло бы напугать до полусмерти. Но сейчас Мальвине было совсем не до этого. Она представила себя полностью стальной, как та уродливая Эйфелева башня, которая недавно украсила собой Париж – она видела это архитектурное страшилище на открытках. Поначалу даже стало смешно. Стальная кукла? Да где такое видано! Но потом подумалось – а почему бы и нет? Сталь так красиво блестит, и она действительно прочнее фарфора… Но как же быть с сердцем? Ее нежное фарфоровое сердце разобьется о металлические ребра! Или сердце тоже сделают стальным? Но такое сердце ей совсем не нужно…  
  
И тут до нее окончательно дошло главное и самое ужасное: что бы с ней ни случилось, это с ней сделают помимо ее воли. Ее собственного мнения на сей счет никто даже не спросит. Ей стало очень жалко себя, и она тихо, беззвучно заплакала.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Дорсель теряет лицо, а Мальвина находит свой кушак

\- Ну что, приступим? – с этими словами Дорсель Кейнс двинулся к столу, на котором лежала Мальвина. В руке у него сверкал острый инструмент, больше всего напоминающий кухонный венчик, почему-то снабженный ножами. У Мальвины высохли слезы. Она приготовилась к тому, что бледное лицо Дорселя будет последним, что она увидит в этой жизни. Кто знает, останутся ли у нее воспоминания потом, когда она превратится в безвольную металлическую фигуру, вроде бронзового уличного фонаря или кованой скамейки? Может, их и не будет вовсе, словно и не было у нее этой жизни. Но она все равно огорчилась тому, что последний, кто глянет на нее перед ее уходом, будет вот этот холодный, бесчувственный истукан с сиреневыми глазами.  
  
Дорсель подошел к столу и перехватил инструмент поудобнее. Мальвина зажмурилась и стиснула зубы. И в этот момент в мелодичный скрип шарманки вплелся тяжелый и однообразный ритм барабанов. Ежесекундно ожидая прикосновения холодной стали, Мальвина подумала: «Значит, когда мы уходим, звучит вот такой марш? Марш смерти…»  
  
Затем она услышала тихий лязг и ощутила, как обжег ее бедро холодом тот самый инструмент – судя по всему, Дорсель Кейнс положил его на стол рядом с пленницей. Почему? Что остановило его руку? Мальвина удивленно открыла глаза и увидела, что ее похититель стоит выпрямившись и даже словно отшатнувшись от чего-то невидимого. Только эта поза и показывала, насколько он встревожен. Стеклянные глаза его были устремлены куда-то мимо Мальвины, но на лице, как обычно, не отражалось ни единой эмоции. Стук барабанов стал громче, и в какой-то момент Мальвина поняла, что это вовсе не барабанный ритм. Это чьи-то тяжелые шаги. Судя по тому, как они звучали, постепенно нарастая, за дверью этой комнаты была целая анфилада помещений с отличной акустикой – возможно, пустых. И кто-то шел по ним не таясь, гремя массивной обувью, подбитой металлическими подковками.  
  
Мальвина терпеть не могла этот звук, и у нее была на то важная причина, уходящая корнями в прошлое. Но сейчас ей было уже все равно. Какая разница, кто это там гремит и зачем он сюда идет? Для нее это ничего не изменит. Что ей дадут еще несколько минут жизни? Ничего.  
  
Но вот шаги прозвучали совсем близко, прямо за дверью, и тут же раздался жуткий грохот. Стол слегка тряхнуло. Кажется, дверь открыли мощным пинком, сорвав ее при этом с петель. Мальвина невольно поморщилась от шума и увидела, что безжизненное лицо-маску Дорселя Кейнса тоже исказила гримаса. Это был страх. Определенно, страх! И как раз в этот миг вновь умолкла шарманка – резко, словно поперхнувшись.  
  
Мальвина помимо воли дернулась, пытаясь встать, но ремни держали крепко. Кейнс между тем шарахнулся к дальней стене комнаты, а затем сделал резкое движение, словно хотел обежать стол, на котором лежала Мальвина. Но ничего не вышло: чья-то сильная рука резким движением толкнула стол как раз в его сторону. Стол, видимо, был на колесиках, так как двинулся с места плавно, развил неплохую скорость и буквально впечатал Кейнса в стену. Рыжий кукольник согнулся пополам и приложился лбом о металлическую поверхность стола. Раздался звук разбитого фарфора, и Мальвине ужасно захотелось увидеть, как выглядит после этого лицо Кейнса.  
  
Ее желание исполнилось практически моментально: кто-то прошагал от двери, звякая подковками на подошвах, и к переломившемуся в гротескном поклоне хозяину кабинета склонился высокий мужчина могучего телосложения в дорогом черном костюме и сером цилиндре, из под которого во все стороны торчали лохматые черные волосы. Схватив Дорселя за шиворот, незнакомец одним рывком заставил его распрямиться. Жест был неуловимо знакомым, но Мальвине сейчас было совсем не до того, чтобы копаться в воспоминаниях. Она не отрываясь глядела на белое лицо Дорселя Кейнса, покрытое сеткой мелких трещин. Кое-где на щеках фарфор, треснув, уже отпадал кусочками.  
  
Словно не замечая этого, мужчина в черном тряхнул Дорселя, выволок его из-за стола и потащил к шкафу с инструментами. Распахнув шкаф ударом ноги, незнакомец в несколько движений смел с полок шкафа все, что там было, на пол. Потом вышвырнул прочь и сами полки. В освободившееся пространство он затолкал хозяина кабинета, согнув его в три погибели, и запер стеклянные дверцы, зафиксировав их первым, что попалось под руку – какой-то широкой голубой лентой, в которой Мальвина узнала свой кушак.  
  
Только сейчас, глядя на этот кушак, она вспомнила, что лежит голая и даже хуже того – частично разобранная на части. Ей стало ужасно неловко: незнакомец вот-вот повернется и увидит ее, а она… Но бесцеремонному гостю, похоже, было не до нее: ударом кулака он вышиб одну из стеклянных филенок шкафа и рыкнул Дорселю:  
  
\- Посмеешь дернуться – сломаю к чертовой матери, проклятая кукла!  
  
Дорсель Кейнс и не думал проявлять непокорность: он молча лежал, скрючившись, в шкафу, не совершая ни единого движения. Был бы человеком – можно было бы предположить, что умер. Зато Мальвина дернулась в своих путах и, не сдержавшись, ахнула от изумления: она узнала этот голос… И даже слова эти узнала – ведь она слышала их так часто, хотя и не в свой адрес! Мужчина наконец обернулся к ней и усмехнулся крупными яркими губами:  
  
\- Я так смотрю, представляться мне уже не обязательно?  
  
Мальвина уставилась на его губы. На смуглые щеки, на которых проступал энергичный румянец. На тяжелые скулы, грубо очерченную линию тщательно выбритого подбородка… Все это она, можно сказать, впервые видела во всей красе. Зато пронзительные карие глаза под широкими черными бровями и крупный нос с горбинкой были ей очень даже хорошо знакомы. И лохматые черные волосы – тоже. Правда, тогда они были короче и гораздо менее ухоженными, а сейчас этим напомаженным длинным кудрям мог бы позавидовать сам Пьеро. Оно и понятно: владелец газеты просто обязан выглядеть благопристойно, ведь он – человек солидный и имеет вес в обществе. Не то что, к примеру, директор кукольного театра…  
  
\- Это вы? – прошептала Мальвина.  
  
\- Как видишь, – победно ухмыльнулся Карабас-Барабас. Без бороды он оказался довольно молодым мужчиной – лет тридцати пяти, мужественным и статным. И довольно красивым, надо признать. Мальвина была потрясена. Как же она раньше всего этого не замечала? Правда, его дурацкое пристрастие к подковкам на каблуках никуда не делось, но сейчас их звук как-то уже не раздражал нервы.  
  
\- Зачем вы здесь? – рискнула спросить Мальвина, мысленно съежившись в ожидании привычной грубости в ответ.  
  
\- А сама не догадываешься? – спросил Карабас откуда-то снизу. Присев на корточки, он, судя по звуку, перебирал инструменты, выкинутые им же самим из шкафа.  
  
\- Вы знакомы с этим… Дорселем?  
  
\- Нет, этого уродца я вижу впервые.  
  
Мальвина захлопала глазами. Если он не знал Кейнса, то как нашел путь сюда? И для чего же, в таком случае, он сюда явился? Карабас тем временем выпрямился. В руке у него сверкал один из инструментов, взятых из шкафа Дорселя.  
  
\- Ну что ж, дорогая… Я рад, что нашел тебя если и не в полном здравии, то как минимум в состоянии, пригодном к починке, – задумчиво проговорил он. – Сейчас я покажу этому дешевому фигляру, что такое виртуозная работа дипломированного доктора кукольных наук. О, я еще не забыл, как надо управляться с куклами... А этот бездарь явно купил свой диплом. Ты только посмотри, как он обошелся с твоим тазобедренным шарниром!  
  
Но Мальвина не хотела знать, что там у нее с тазобедренным шарниром. Она хотела как можно скорее получить обратно свою одежду и принарядиться, чтобы выглядеть привлекательно. А еще она очень хотела знать, зачем Карабас явился сюда. Правда, у нее уже зрела догадка на этот счет, но она боялась, что это всего лишь плод ее воспаленного воображения…


	5. Глава пятая, в которой Карабас сооружает куафюру, а Мальвина слышит хор

Через полчаса Мальвина стояла возле того самого стола, на котором провела не самые приятные часы своей жизни. Поднявшись на цыпочки, она обеими руками оправляла юбку. Кисея была слегка помята, кружева запылились, а голубому кушаку, похоже, было суждено навеки остаться в этой комнате, так что о нем можно было забыть. Но в общем и целом ее одежда выглядела неплохо – насколько можно было судить об этом без зеркала. Единственной поверхностью в этой комнате, которая могла сойти за зеркало, были стекла шкафа. Но за ними виднелся Дорсель, а к нему Мальвина даже близко не подошла бы. Ни за что! Дорсель был по-прежнему недвижим и смиренно украшал шкаф своей скрюченной персоной, но она в глубине души все еще не отошла от пережитого страха.  
  
Теперь оставалось только разобраться с локонами. Отправляясь ночью в театр, Мальвина, естественно, не захватила с собой гребешок. Теперь она только беспомощно ощупывала свои рассыпанные в беспорядке кудри. И тут Карабас, вынув из кармана чистую расческу, предложил ей. Мальвина была так потрясена его галантностью, что не смогла вымолвить ни слова. Ее спаситель расценил это по-своему. Он стал сам причесывать ее и укладывать голубые локоны в высокую прическу. Мальвина покорилась его рукам и только дивилась тому, какими аккуратными и нежными были его движения.  
  
\- Ты так и не спросишь, как я узнал, что ты здесь? – прошептал Карабас ей на ухо, закрепляя последний локон. Мальвина от неожиданности так вздрогнула, что шпилька выпала, и локон пришлось закреплять заново.  
  
\- И к-как же? – слегка запнувшись, послушно спросила она.  
  
\- Говорящий сверчок подсказал… Он видел, как этот чертов ферт повел тебя в шлюз, и кинулся разыскивать меня. Сверчок живет в этом месте уже много десятилетий. А до этого там жил его отец, а до него – дед, и так далее. Их семья – хранители шлюза.  
  
\- А что это такое – шлюз? – с интересом спросила Мальвина. Опять это странное слово! Наконец-то она узнает, что за ним кроется…  
  
\- Это такое место, вроде коридора, куда выходит много дверей, – пояснил Карабас. – За каждой дверью – свой отдельный мир. Пройдя через шлюз, можно попасть из нашего мира во множество других. Но лучше этого не делать.  
  
\- Почему? – разочарованно спросила Мальвина.  
  
Он укоризненно и чуть насмешливо глянул ей прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Тебе мало того, что случилось с тобой здесь, у этого негодяя?  
  
\- Но я же не собиралась сюда идти, он сам меня… утащил! – нахмурилась Мальвина. – А вот если заранее подготовиться, то может быть, можно попасть в какой-нибудь интересный мир…  
  
\- И никогда не вернуться обратно, – мрачно заключил Карабас. – Шлюз – опасное место. Не стоило вам, глупым куклам, устраивать там свой театр.  
  
\- Буратино случайно нашел это место! И оно идеально нам подошло, прямо как по заказу!  
  
\- Дурак твой Буратино. Причем деятельный дурак, что вдвойне опасно, – вздохнул Карабас.  
  
\- Но золотой ключик ему дала Тортилла! А она уж точно не дура! – запальчиво возразила Мальвина. – И она сказала Буратино, что ключик этот случайно уронили в ее пруд именно вы!  
  
\- Это было совсем не случайно.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Мне просто не повезло. Когда я ранним утром бросил ключ в пруд, чтобы спрятать его понадежнее от людей и от кукол, меня заметила Тортилла, которой на старости лет не спится по утрам. Она сама не знала, во что ввязывается, когда приказала своим лягушкам достать ключ, а потом отдала его безмозглому Буратино.  
  
\- Но Буратино рассказывал, что вы искали дверцу, которая отпирается золотым ключиком…  
  
\- Искал. Ты что думаешь, в это место из нашего мира ведет только одна дверь? Это ключ всего один, а дверей пять, и ключ подходит ко всем… И я должен был найти все двери. К сожалению, мой отец умер, не успев передать мне всех тайн шлюза. Он рассказал мне только о трех дверях. Остальные я нашел сам.  
  
\- А… кем был ваш отец?  
  
\- Хранителем шлюза. Наша семья и семья Говорящих сверчков веками охраняют это место. Я хотел найти все двери, ведущие туда, а ключ от них навеки скрыть от людей и кукол. Мы со Сверчком решили, что так будет лучше.  
  
\- А если бы вам самому понадобилось войти туда? Или тому же Сверчку?  
  
\- Нам, хранителям, для этого не нужен ключ… Для нас двери шлюза открываются сами собой.  
  
\- А если выкинуть ту декорацию, шлюз исчезнет? – с надеждой спросила Мальвина.  
  
\- Какую?  
  
\- С галерой Париса… Ту самую, где находится шлюз.  
  
\- Нет, Мальвина… – карие глаза Карабаса недовольно сверкнули. – Шлюз существовал всегда. А вашу декорацию туда притащили совсем недавно.  
  
\- И что? – недоуменно пискнула Мальвина, напуганная его мрачным взглядом.  
  
\- А то, что шлюз находится вовсе не в той декорации.  
  
\- Где же он тогда?  
  
\- Везде и нигде одновременно. Он может возникнуть где угодно – в любом уголке того зала, двери в который открываются золотым ключиком. Все зависит от желания того, кто использует этот переход.  
  
\- Значит, любой, кто знает, что в этом театре есть шлюз, может открыть его для себя где только хочет? – удивилась Мальвина. – Хоть на сцене, хоть на галерке, хоть за кулисами?  
  
\- Даже и не надейся, – ухмыльнулся Карабас. – Просто знать о шлюзе и хотеть попасть из театра в другой мир – этого, знаешь ли, еще недостаточно.  
  
\- А что еще для этого нужно? – глаза Мальвины расширились от любопытства.  
  
\- Может быть, когда-нибудь я скажу тебе это. Но не сейчас, – Карабас бросил на Мальвину странный взгляд – такие она не раз ловила от него, когда он возглавлял их кукольный театр. Ее эти взгляды только пугали, но другие куклы завистливо насмешничали, что она приглянулась директору. Поэтому мол, он и не обижает ее никогда по-настоящему – не то что их, бедных-несчастных.  
  
\- Что же нам теперь делать? – преувеличенно бодро спросила Мальвина, чувствуя, что затянувшаяся пауза заставила ее покраснеть.  
  
\- Да ничего. Пойдем обратно. Не думаю, что этот… – Карабас кивнул подбородком на Дорселя Кейнса, – еще раз полезет в наш мир. Пусть крадет девушек из своего мира – вон уже скольких насобирал себе в коллекцию! Нечего еще и к нам соваться!  
  
\- Так это и вправду живые девушки? – задохнулась от ужаса Мальвина.  
  
\- Конечно, – кивнул Карабас, сдвинув широкие брови. – Хотя есть между ними и куклы. Отличные экземпляры, между прочим!  
  
\- И мы им ничем не поможем? Совсем-совсем никак?  
  
\- Мы – нет. Но в их мире очень скоро найдутся те, кто разберется, что здесь происходит, и расколдуют пленниц. Я чувствую это. А мы не можем вмешиваться в законы их мира. Это запрещено. Нам надо уходить отсюда, и поживее.  
  
\- Но как мы найдем дорогу обратно?  
  
Он устало посмотрел на нее:  
  
\- Я же тебе сказал, что я хранитель шлюза… Меня шлюз всегда пропустит на ту сторону.  
  
\- А меня?  
  
Карабас посмотрел на нее с непонятным выражением, а потом рассмеялся.  
  
\- Если ты намекаешь на то, что я должен взять тебя на руки, я охотно это сделаю.  
  
Он подхватил ее на руки, крепко прижав к себе, и размашисто зашагал к выходу. За дверью оказалась комната, отделанная в точности как та, из которой они вышли, но абсолютно пустая. Затем – еще одна, такая же. И еще, и еще… От комнаты к комнате менялся только рисунок обоев и ткани штор. Далеко за спиной затихал стон вновь проснувшейся шарманки. Сильно пахло пылью и чуточку – плесенью. И нигде не было видно ни единого предмета мебели или какой-нибудь иной вещи, не говоря уже о живых существах.  
  
Пройдя насквозь несколько комнат, они вышли в какой-то темный коридор и пошли по нему. Здесь стихли все звуки, и даже подковки на каблуках Карабаса не гремели, словно он ступал по толстому слою ваты. Запахи тоже исчезли. И время словно остановило свой ход. Мальвина, чувствуя, как от печали разрывается сердце, заговорила быстро и сумбурно, не желая показать этой боли:  
  
\- Спасибо вам… то есть тебе… за то, что спас меня. Как хорошо, что Сверчок позвал именно тебя… Ведь ты хранитель шлюза… Кто еще, кроме тебя, смог бы это сделать?  
  
\- Сам Сверчок, например! – расхохотался Карабас. – Он ведь тоже хранитель!  
  
Но Мальвина не рассмеялась. Она слегка поникла в его руках, и Карабас, ощутив это, заговорил уже совсем иначе, тихо и серьезно:  
  
\- Я почти не шучу. Сверчок и сам мог бы многое сделать – в нем скрыта великая сила. Но он позвал меня. Ведь тебя похитил известный кукольник, который уже не впервые посещал наш мир. После общения с ним ты могла нуждаться в лечении, а наш Сверчок, при всех его достоинствах, кукол чинить не умеет. Но была и еще одна причина, гораздо более важная.  
  
\- Какая? – замирая от предчувствия, вымолвила Мальвина.  
  
\- Ох ты, моя недогадливая… – тихо рассмеялся Карабас и теснее прижал ее к себе. Мальвина обняла его за шею. Если бы ее сейчас спросили, а как же Пьеро, она бы не сразу вспомнила, кто это такой и при чем он здесь.  
  
Ее не покидало странное ощущение, что все это она уже переживала на сцене, и тут ее осенило: «Прекрасная Елена»! В финале Парис приплывает за Еленой на галере, прицепив фальшивую бороду и замаскировавшись под жреца. А потом снимает уже ненужную бороду и на глазах у всех увозит Елену с собой. Карабас фактически сделал то же самое! Борода у него, правда, когда-то была самая настоящая. Но она тоже, если разобраться, была только маскировкой, за которой прятался настоящий рыцарь. И он пришел за нею, Мальвиной. И спас ее.  
  
Когда впереди показалось светлое пятно выхода из шлюза, в голове у Мальвины уже вовсю гремел хор из «Прекрасной Елены»: «С ним скорее отправляйся…» И она была готова отправиться с Карабасом куда угодно. Она словно получила главную роль в своей жизни, лучшую роль. И была готова играть ее до конца своих дней.  
  
2020


End file.
